¿Declaración?
by Miharu Ch
Summary: Se perderá la cena, pero valió la pena. ¡Craig x Clyde!. No esperen gran cosa. Shonnen Ai!


¡Holaaaa! verán, tengo una muy buena excusa para el hecho de que estoy subiendo un fic de South Park en vez de continuar el de HTF que lleva más de medio año sin actualizar (?), y es que... no, no perdí la inspiración, simplemente no me gustaba mi forma de escribir y ya.

Ahora, este fic lo hice desahogándome en clase ya que no me debajan dibujar -sufre- y.. bueni, es Cryde (Craig x Clyde) a ver si les gusta~

Algún día continuaré el otro y plz, no me maten, acepto solo comentarios constructivos (?).

SouthPark © Trey Parker and Matt Stone

¡Ya!

* * *

><p>Despertó, como siempre, con los cabellos revueltos y las sábanas por los suelos. Con el despertador sonando debajo de la almohada sobre el suelo, la que quizás había pateado en algún momento mientras dormía. Su habitación ya estaba algo iluminada, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que tropezase con la basura de su cuarto. Eso mientras buscaba la puerta de su baño.<p>

Así solían ser la mañanas de Clyde Donovan, ruidosas y con continuos tropezones, incluso los Domingos cuando olvidaba quitar el despertador; deforme de tantos que golpes que ha recibido todo este tiempo.

Bostezó perezoso, ahí, tumbado en el suelo.

En efecto, era Domingo.

Y bien podría haber regresado a su agradable camita, pero... ahí venía una de las cosas que tanto odiaba: una vez despierto, no más sueño.

– ¡Mamá! – llamó mientras bajaba las escaleras de forma descuidada, arriesgándose a un golpe más. – ¿Mamá? – insistió al ver que no respondía.

Cuando llegó al primer piso casi grita de la sorpresa, reprimida en una marcada expresión de desconcierto. Al encontrarse no con su madre, no con su padre, …. _si no con Craig. _

– Mnh. – le escuchó... ¿susurrar? Acostado sobre su sofá con toda la comodidad del mundo.

Clyde parpadeó repetidas veces creyendo que se trataba de un sueño. Uno muy raro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Y mamá?¿Y el desayuno? – interrogó de golpe el castaño cuando se acercó y se colocó frente a su compañero de clases.

– ¿Pretendes que te cocine algo? – respondió con voz neutral, haciendo su molesto gesto con el dedo medio. – Ella salió, me pidió de favor que cuidara a su bebé. – Se burló.

Las mejillas de Clyde se colorearon ligeramente ante lo dicho. Por vergüenza, claro está, y torció los labios. – Que raro el que hayas aceptado, te pagó ¿cierto?.–

– No. – se levantó – Sólo me ofreció la cena – finalizó con notable desinterés.

Oh, su mejor amigo se quedaba a cenar. Bien. Pero ahora lo que mas le importaba era el saciar su hambre, ya que su amable y atento amigo no daba señales de quererse acercar a la cocina. De hecho se alejó y fue a mirar los cuadros de la sala.

Cuando su madre regrese, lo más seguro, en la noche; encontraría la pequeña revolución que hizo su retoño sólo preparándose un par de emparedados.

Regresó con Craig y tomó asiento a su lado (pues el otro se echó de nuevo), ahora ambos frente al televisor. Realmente no esperaba encontrar gran cosa. Craig se entretenía cambiando a canales de animales y una que otra comedia absurda, mientras él de momento sólo quería mirar video clips musicales.

Por un momento lo pensó, pero no cabía duda de que un fin de semana con Craig no sería cosa fuera de lo común. Gran parte del día se la pasaron viendo televisión, o hablando de novedades sobre las chicas de la escuela.

No.

Mejor dicho, Craig escuchaba a Clyde hablar de eso último.

Clyde podría ser muy distraído, lo era, pero juraría que por ratos, cuando Craig lo miraba (o se dignaba a hacerlo), lo hacía de una forma... que le ponía los pelos de punta. Como que, ¿sentía la intensidad?.

Oh, eso era tan gay...

Pero no mentía, de hecho estaba pensando en eso y en que le empezaba a entrar hambre, cuando, sin previo aviso se giró a ver a Craig.

Y oh vaya, ahí estaba. Su compañero fue descubierto mientras lo observaba atentamente. Muy atentamente. Tanto así que tardó un poco en reaccionar al darse cuenta de que Clyde lo observaba también. Este por su parte parpadeó confuso y, sin explicación aparente se ruborizó un poco.

– ¿Q-Qué miras desde hace rato? – se atrevió a comenzar el Donovan.

Tucker abrió un poco más los ojos. Lo más probable es que le haya sorprendido que Clyde se haya percatado desde antes. Sonrió de lado y, apoyando una mano en el asiento del mueble, se inclinó para acercarse de golpe al castaño. Por supuesto que el otro se echó para atrás de puro reflejo y sonrió nervioso ante la mirada desaprobatoria del pelinegro.

– ¿No querías saber? –

Clyde tragó saliva y asintió inseguro. Esperó a que el otro siguiera hablando, pero no lo hizo.

Al contrario, el muchacho de chullo siguió acercándose, desviando su impenetrable mirada de los ojos de Clyde hasta sus temblorosos labios. Una sonrisa extraña se formó en su rostro por la emoción. Si, emoción, no lo iba a negar. Y terminó por juntar con poca delicadeza sus labios con los del niño taco, quien suspiró con sorpresa ante eso.

El acto era algo torpe al principio, no tardando en convertirse en uno más dulce y calmo. Al poco tiempo, Clyde destensó los hombros y se atrevió a disfrutar de ello, que, por alguna razón ; no obvia para él; no quería cesar.

Quien sabe hasta dónde habrían llegado, o que habría pasado de no ser que el tan oportuno timbre de la casa empezara a sonar justo en ese instante. Los muchachos se sobresaltaron y rápidamente se acomodaron en el sofá. Ninguno miró al otro y se limitaron a fijar su vista en el suelo, como si fuese la cosa mas maravillosa que se hubieran encontrado. Hasta que Clyde cayó en cuenta de que la casa era de él, y por lo tanto él debía atender a la persona visitante.

– ¡V-Voy!

Hecho un rayo llegó a la puerta.

Y que tal, resultó ser Kenny, el rubio pobre. Quien saludo al castaño de una forma demasiado cariñosa al parecer de Craig, el cual veía todo desde su posición. Vio como el McCormick se prendía del cuello de su anfitrión y le hablaba animosamente sobre algo de revistas nuevas.

Intentó controlarse.

Pero cuando el rubio amenazó con ir más allá de un simple abrazo, prácticamente en la puerta, con un Clyde notablemente confundido – o inocente – y él siendo completamente ignorado; ¡pues no pudo más!

De un momento a otro ya se veía al pobretón tendido en el suelo con el puño de Craig marcado en el rostro.

El susodicho lo miró con molestia.

– Eso que ves – señaló a Clyde, el que se limitaba a ver todo con sorpresa. – Es mío, ¿entiendes?. No te le vuelvas a acercar. –

– ¡¿E-Eh?

– ¿Alguna objeción? – habló fríamente.

Al instante el otro negó con la cabeza. Craig le mostró el dedo medio a los dos presentes, y, pasando por encima de Kenny, se retiró de la casa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo.

Clyde no entedía si era el efecto después de haber sido besado por un fumón, pero esa... ¿declaración? de algún modo fue... _linda. _Extrañamente linda.

La ligera sonrisa dibujada en su carita se ensanchó. Y sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo fuera de la casa tras Craig. Cuando lo hubo alcanzado, brincó y se le prendió cariñosamente del brazo.

Craig reaccionó y comenzaron una pequeña disputa, pero después de todo de les veía "felices".

Lo que empezaron a hablar fue algo que Kenny, quien los miraba aun desde el suelo, con una expresión difícil de describir, no logró escuchar. Y que estaba completamente seguro de no querer hacerlo.

_Oh joder, más gays en South Park._

* * *

><p>¡Ta-raaan!. Si les sangran los ojos no es mi culpa, lo advertí arriba (?). Nos vemos~<p>

**Más amor al Cryde y Stolovan!** 3


End file.
